


Janus started knocking

by NOTUSINGLOWERCASE



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOTUSINGLOWERCASE/pseuds/NOTUSINGLOWERCASE
Summary: Janus wants to relieve  himself of some guilt. The best way to start? Apologize.TW: Cursing (Briefly)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Janus started knocking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. Criticism is very welcome. Please tell me about any mistakes. I made this in one day.

Janus was walking. He felt awfully guilty about insulting Roman and Remus. Two birds with one stone. Luckily for him Remus took no offense. Of course Remus wouldn't though. Janus wasn't sure why he wanted to apologize. He was just defending himself from Roman's hurtful words!

….

Right?

….

God he hoped he was right.

Maybe he should turn around.  
Maybe he shouldn't have revealed his name.

Well, it's too late for that now. He was already at Roman's door. He put up his hand to knock when he- there was a sudden, very low but loud enough to hear "HISSS!" behind him. He practically jumped with how violent his flinch was. Effectively "BONK!" cutting his train of thoughts off as he hit his head against the door.

"What are YOU doing here!"

Virgil, oh yes, Virgil. One of the only sides not there when he revealed his name.

"Oh! Virgil, what a welcome surprise." He purred  
"As you can see, I was just about to grab Roman." He topped it off with an all too innocent smile.

Jeez, his head hurt a lot now. When did that happen?

Virgil just stared at him. A glare, but more spiteful than hating. He did not know what was wrong.  
After a tense few seconds passed, Virgil looked over him. Janus promptly turned his head around to that there was…  
Nothing.  
Just the door.  
He wondered if Virgil was- OH. When he knocked his brains against the door his hat had fallen off. It surely must have been a sight to see. He was shorter than the rest of the so without his hat he must have looked VERY strange. He then heard a snort and a wheeze coming from Virgil.

"What?!" He demanded with more authority than necessary. All Virgil did was cover his mouth as his shoulders started to shake. He then told Virgil to "Piss off!" As he grabbed his hat from the ground. He had even seen him without a hat before.

As soon as Virgil left he knocked on Roman's door.

He heard a shuffling sound and then the door creaked open.

Roman looked… disheveled to say the least. He looked more tired than sad. It was...sorta? expected, but then again Janus couldn't say he looked better.

Roman just stared at him, Janus had bet he barely registered his presence in the first place. After a beat he spoke, "So uh.. whaddya want?"

Janus did not expect this response.  
Oh well, better now than never.

"I would like to apologize."  
Another beat passes.  
Did he say something wrong?  
Was this too early?!  
Was this too late?!  
Janus stared on in silence, hoping for a reaction.  
"Right to the point, aye?"

This was another thing Janus did not expect from the prince-esc side. A welcome one though.

"What-" the prince cut him off

"I've been thinking about what we said to each other lately."

Janus wasn't sure why Princey knew what he was apologizing for.

"I think you deserve an apology too. So… here goes. I'm sorry Janus."

They both stood there in a curious but tense silence. A minute later, man, a lot of time must have passed, they looked at each other again. "I accept your apology." Janus spoke, softly. Roman beamed. "As do I!" He yelled. 

After that they started talking more, with Roman inviting him in. He was really enjoying his time with Roman.

Janus didn't expect this outcome. But that didn't mean he didn't like it.

Until 

He woke up.

He found himself in his room all alone.  
He wasn't on his bed though.  
And this wasn't his room, he later realized, when somebody came in and turned on the lights.

Thankfully, he saw Roman's red sash. Maybe it wasn't a dream. And maybe he wasn't on his bed because it Roman's. And maybe they stayed up a bit too late watching movies, musicals, and just talking. 

He still didn't know why Virgil was laughing at him earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think that Virgil was laughing at? Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation they were in? Or maybe it's the horrendous formatting I have done?


End file.
